Harry of the Phantomhive Family
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Sold at a young age. Harry ends up in a cage with Ciel Phantomhive. What happens next. and what will happen when he goes to Hogwarts in his own time? unsure on the pairings. Rated for safety and maybe future pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make money from Harry Potter or Black Butler.

Authors Note: I would like to say I'm sorry to all my readers. I am trying to update all my other stories but will probably end up putting one or two up for adoption. But for now I am hoping this story gets me back into writing. And just so everyone knows this is also a challenge. If you would like to know the details and are interested in taking it please send me a private message.

Chapter one

His uncle sold him.

That was the first thing he could remember. His uncle had sold him to a group of wealthy people for three years he served them in any and every way they wanted. He was their slave. Until He came along; a boy with big innocent eyes that where filled with tears. He knew what the boy was for.

They were going to sacrifice him.

They had tried once to make their slave their sacrifice, but nothing came of it. All that happened was a silver band appearing around his wrist. So they had begun looking for a better little boy. Their little freak was just not good enough for the demon they were trying to summon.

So they had taken the Phantomhive heir, Ciel.

Ciel was thrown in a cage much like the slaves and the kidnappers treated him much the same. They soon took out the young crying heir and laid him onto the sacrificial alter, their slave waiting beside him with naught but a collar around his neck, marking him as a little pet for the demon when he had had his meal of the little blue blood.

And so they began the ritual, calling forth the demon.

The room stilled, no one moved, the silence of the chamber only broken by the screams of pain from the middle of the room.

The slave was the first to notice how Ciels eyes had gone blank. The boy whimpered and took his hand, never noticing when the silver band around his wrist began to transform. It twisted and turned becoming a small chain decorated with small sapphires and connecting to what he would later find out was the symbol of the Phantomhive family. The bottom of the shield forming a delicate flimsy looking chain that snaked up the unknowing boys hand until it reached the base of base of his middle finger where it became an exact replica of the Phantomhive family ring. The blue sapphire in the middle glowing with a brilliant light, unknowingly drawing the demons attention to what was supposed to be his sacrifice.

The slave gasped when he was yanked away by a pair of strong hands.

"What do you think you're doing slave?" the voice hissed, making him cringe at the thought of his coming punishment. He jerked out of the persons hold and fell to the floor, covering his head with his arms, pay no attention to the gasp that resulted when the person saw just what was wrapped around his wrist.

"What is that around your wrist," the snarling voice only made the slave slip deeper into his little cocoon.

The slave waited for the blow he knew was coming only to feel something wet hit his hands and hear the screams that, for once, were not coming from him. He looked up in surprise and saw only blood surrounding him.

It painted the walls a deep shining red. Nothing of the old chamber remained how it was, the flesh of his owners was scattered as though a great beast had torn them to shreds in a fit of rage. He looked around; whimpering as he saw the blood covered every inch of the chamber.

He gasped as his eyes fell on the only thing not covered in blood. The boy they had planned to sacrifice. He was sitting up looking at the room with a look of distain that did not fit on the youth's innocent looking face. It was his eye that got the slaves attention though. It seemed to glow a strange color that seemed to radiate around surround him.

"What shall we do with him, Young Master?" The deadly and dark voice from behind him made the slave jump and spin, falling into a pool of blood, his eyes closing on a reflex, not wanting to see the punishment he was sure was coming.

The slave whimpered again and covered his head as his body shook in silent sobs, revealing the bracelet that had formed.

"Now that is a surprise," the voice muttered as a hand stroked the chains.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, his voice curious and slightly empty.

"It seems," the voice above him purred, "That this boy has been contracted as your slave Young Master."

"What?!"

"What is your name, little slave?" The purring voice had and edge to it as the hand stroking the chains around his wrist tightened and pulled him up out of the blood with such speed it brought a gasp from the boy who still hadn't opened his eyes.

The slave whimpered and slowly opened his eyes, meeting the glowing red of the strange man that now had him dangling in the air by his delicate wrist. He gulped when the man's mean smirk seemed to widen.

"I do believe I asked you a question."

The slave heard a snort from Ciel, "Tell him your name already."

The answer seemed to force its way from the slave's throat at the order.

"Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay everyone, there is currently a poll on my profile so you can vote for the stories You want me to keep writing, the rest will be put up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile just in case inspiration hits again. So cast your votes. Vote ends Oct. 1st.

Chapter two

Harry whimpered as the man who had been a demon dropped him, he quickly curled up; hoping to avoid being hurt too bad by what his brain told him was coming. Ciel Phantomhive still sitting on the altar that had meant to be his death bed. He could feel both of their eyes staring at him, as though he knew what was going on.

"What do you mean, he is my slave?"

Harry whimpered at the angry tone of the boy. He couldn't help the thought that soon the boy would order his death. After all, what use could he have for a freak like him? He was much too young to need Harry for what his dead owners had used him for. The raven haired boy shook as he heard the wet sound of steps coming towards him through the blood that lay drying on the floor.

"It seems the people here decided to use an ancient summons using this boy and something went wrong." The man said, standing next to the curled up boy, smirking at the small shakes. He did so enjoy the smell of an innocents fear.

Ciel growled in frustration. "That does not tell me anything."

The demon turned man's smirk grew. "It means he is now tied to your contract. He is your slave as long as you are contracted to me." The demon reached down, stroking a hand through the boy's hair, ignoring the flinch that resulted. "He will be unable to disobey any order you give him, the bracelet he wears will only give him pain if he does."

Harry cried out softly when the demon grabbed his arm and showed the odd bracelet to the boy who hadn't moved. He refused to open his eyes and look but he could still feel the annoyance that was coming off his new master.

Ciel growled, "Never mind that, we can deal with it later, release him and let us be gone from this place."

The demon smirked and dropped the boys arm, moving swiftly to his master's side, picking him up to keep him out of the blood.

"As you wish Master."

Harry whimpered and stayed where he was, no one had ordered him to move so he stayed. His breath sped up as they passed him heading to the door. He could feel the bracelet and ring covering his hand start to heat up the farther they got. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Any noise he made usually resulted in punishment. The pair had almost made it to the door when the demon stopped and turned to look at him.

"Will we be taking the boy with us Master?"

Ciel looked over at the curled up boy, his eyes softening minimally when he noticed the burn that was slowly developing around the now red gems of the bracelet.

Ciel sighed in exasperation. He just wanted this night to be over. "It seems we have no choice," the little boy frowned. "Come Potter, keep up or you will be left behind."

Harry's eyes went wide as his body obeyed the order even without him thinking about it. He walked through the blood covered floor, hurrying to catch up as the two continued on. It wasn't long before they had left the building. Harry blinked at the sight of the forest that surrounded them. He had never seen the outside, it looked… different than what it was when he had been brought here to be sold. The buildings where gone and the smell from before had disappeared. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up slightly, meeting the demons red eyes once more. Ciel was lying still in his arms completely ignoring his new slave.

"Come boy, best if you hold on."

Harry looked at him in confusion before grabbing onto the man's black jacket, not wanting to be ordered again. His grip tightened when the demon took off running faster than Harry thought possible. He had no idea how he wasn't lost in the rush. After a few minutes of terror they came to a sudden stop and Harry fell to the ground as the world stopped speeding by. He flinched as a sleeping Ciel was lain next to him and the man left. The emerald eyed boy watched as Ciel slept through the majority of the trip and what happened next.

The demon seemed to fix a burnt down mansion in only a few minutes, maybe less. Harry didn't know he just watched in astonishment as the house seemed to appear out of thin air. Harry stood wide eyed as the demon appeared suddenly next to them.

The demon smirked at the fear coming of the innocent boy. He really wanted to taint the black haired beauty, but that would have to wait.

`"Come boy, let's get inside."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: There is a poll in my profile over what stories I will be keeping.

First thing to know is that this story and my new HP/Riddick story will not be in the poll because I have not lost my inspiration for them.

The second is that on the 20th of Sep. I will be taking off the five with the lowest votes and the same will happen the next Friday.

Those I take off will be put up for adoption.

I will only be keeping 5 stories.

If you wish to adopt a story please PM me. Don't just take them.

Those I put up for adoption I will only take down if/when the person who adopted them as started writing their own chapter. Too many adopted stories stop after the original chapters and that bugs the crap out of me. Don't adopt if you're not planning to continue the story.

Thank You all for all your support I am very sorry I have not been able to finish these stories myself.

Chapter three

Harry looked around at the interior of the house with awe clear on his face. Everywhere he looked something seemed to sparkle like it had been freshly polished. It didn't even look like it had once been a chard wood and ashes. It looked beautiful to the young boy. Harry quickly shook his head, shaking himself from his fawning thoughts. His body instantly hunched into its self. He had no idea what he could possible do here to be of any help. He would be dead by the end of the week for sure, as soon as his new master learned just how useless he was. The black haired boy followed behind the man who was a demon, he got as close as he dared making sure to never lose visual of him. Harry knew he would end up lost if he did.

The demon ignored the boy that was following him, his attention on the one he had formed a contract with. The boy's soul was so lovely and corrupt. The demon couldn't wait to help it along on its dark journey. IT would be a wonderful meal when it had been darkened by revenge. The demons ruby red lips twisted into a smirk as he reached the room that felt like his new master. This was going to be interesting.

The room they unlikely three entered were full of grand decorations. A giant four poster bed with elegant hangings seemed to dominate the room. A wardrobe that looked like it could swallow Harry whole took up one wall with a floor to ceiling window and balcony opposite. It made Harry very nervous. So much that would need cleaning.

Ciel was placed gently onto the silk covered bed, never stirring as the demon neatly turned to stare down at the still cowering boy, who just seemed to shrink into himself even more. He had no idea what this little brat could possibly do for him. He looked like the slightest bit of work would break him.

"What can you do boy!"

Harry jumped as the demon barked at him. He stuttered out a reply, his own training the only thing keeping him from fainting at the attention. "W…whatever i…is w…wished of me M…Mr. Demon S…sir." He flinched at the sound of his voice. Waiting for the strike that his experience had told him was coming.

The demon rolled his eyes in a deceptively human fashion. "My name is Sebastian, I suggest you use it."

Harry whimpered and nodded jerkily. "Y…yes M…Mr. S…Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed in exasperation "Can you cook boy?"

Harry looked up confused at the question. "Y..yes."

The simple answer brought a smirk to the demons face, "good."

Harry looked in astonishment at the place the demon had once been. He had disappeared into the air. The raven haired boy sank to the floor by the door. Not wanting to dirty anything in the room with his still blood covered form. He never even noticed that he was falling asleep until he was awoken by someone shaking him.

Harry's eyes pooped open in fear and his curled up into a ball. He had never fallen asleep without orders before. After a few seconds of waiting for a blow that never came, Harry looked up cautiously and met the amused red eyes of the demon.

"Come boy," he purred, hauling the boy up onto his feet, "You're going to prepare the young Masters breakfast for when he wakes." The demon smirked; the more the boy could do the less he would have to.

He could focus on more… interesting… pursuits.

Harry gulped and nodded, he just hoped he didn't screw anything up. He knew that his new Master didn't want him, one mistake and he would probably be kicked out, if not killed for knowing about the demon.

The demon stood and walked to the door before he realized something important. The slave boy was still covered in those fools blood. The demon sighed.

"First it looks like you are going to need a bath first."

~~~I am a line break~~~watch me dance~~~

An hour later found a smirking demon and a dazed Harry walking into the kitchen. Harry had never had such a nice bath before. The bath had been huge and made of gleaming silver decorated with copper designs. He had thought to be left alone but the demon had insisted on watching him. The demon seemed fascinated by what he was doing. Harry had never bathed himself before so he had just done what he had been ordered to do for his previous Master on himself. He had to admit, he felt a lot cleaner than he had anticipated.

Sebastian just smirked, some of the things humans did fascinated him to no end. The fact that they were so private about bathing just made him all the more curious, and now he had something else for the little slave boy to do. He could bath and dress their new Master. He had really not been looking forward to treating the boy like the spoiled brat he knew the little lord was.

Their arrival to the kitchen broke the demon from his thoughts as he led the shivering boy into the room he had recently filled with all sorts of foods and spices. He just hoped the boy knew what he was doing. Sebastian had no idea how to cook human food.

Harry stared in wonder at the sight of the kitchen. It was lovely. Filled with the most modern and expensive items he had ever seen. The smells coming from the cabinets and storage containers spoke of the quality of ingredients just waiting to be used.

Sebastian left him to it with final instructions to be quick and make something good. The demon made his way to his master's rooms, fully expecting the boy to still be asleep. He was surprised when he found the pale boy awake and looking around the room.

Ciel turned his cold eyes on the demon he had made the deal with. "You know no normal human could do what you do. You must act as a human would."

Sebastian shrugged, "Perhaps not Master, from now on I shall simply be one hell of a butler."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry gulped as the demon, Sebastian, left. A little voice in his head whispering all the ways the demon would kill him if he got dinner wrong. A quick shake and Harry went about collecting everything he would need to cook, after all no dinner would most certainly be worse than a bad dinner.

A few hours later a completed beef dinner was set onto the counter that was just low enough for Harry to reach. He smiled happily at the site of the food. He had finished that and a few sides to go with. Now all that was left was to choose a wine.

Harry frowned in worry. He had no idea where the wine cellar was in this house. At his previous Master, the wine was in a room off to the side of the kitchen he had been permitted to use. He looked around and found no sign of such a room here. Harry could feel the fear that had left while he was cooking return. He was close to hyperventilating when he heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him. He spun around and stopped dead at the site of the demon standing behind him. He had been sure he was alone just a few moments ago.

"I do hope dinner is ready boy," Sebastian drawled, looking down at the fearfully child.

Harry just nodded and moved out of the way so the demon could get to the food. He watched as the demon places the food onto a waiting serving cart and pulled a bottle of wine out of nowhere. He gasped when he saw it was a white wine. His Masters had beaten him whenever he had made that mistake. "Stop!"

Sebastian spun around in surprise when the boy spoke out. "What?"

Harry gulped at the look in the other man's eyes. He was sure he would be beaten now but he couldn't let the demon go with that wine. He would surely blame the mistake on Harry and Harry would be in trouble. "Red wine goes with red meat," he whispered, shivering in fear at his daring to speak out against Sebastian.

The red eyed butler just raised an eyebrow and set the white wine aside. "I do hope you are right boy." He produced another bottle of wine, this time red, and left the kitchen without another word.

Harry sighed and slumped against the counter top. He hoped his new Master enjoyed his food. He really didn't want to be killed or worse, sent away. With a sigh the boy went about cleaning up the mess he had made. It took less time to clean up the mess then he was expecting soon the kitchen was sparkling and the dishes he had used where next to the sink to be cleaned. He took one last look around and grabbed a stool so he could reach the sink properly and set about cleaning the dishes as well.

He never noticed the considering eyes that seemed to watch him from the shadows.

~~~ I am a line break~~~ Watch me break dance~~~-_-_-~~~_-~~~-_-_-_-~~~

Sebastian watched the boy considering. He had taken the food to the little brat and been told it was the best he had ever had. The look of surprise on the brats face when he was told that it was his new slave who had made it was priceless. The food was enough for his new Master to order him to find out all he could about the household's newest addition.

First on the list was to find out just where he had come from, and why he had been given to those despicable people, whose souls had been too tarnished for even a demon to enjoy.

Sebastian continued to watch the small boy as he cleaned up the kitchen and started on the dishes. The boy was certainly efficient. He was quick and quiet. Something no doubt had been beaten into him from a very young age.

Sebastian waited for the boy to finish. The little Lord had already gone to sleep so all that was left was to see this little slave to his new rooms.

~~~~am I a line break~~~~~~~yes~~~~~~~~~~~~~yes I am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed happily when he got the dishes done. Not a one was broken and all were completely clean. He hadn't touched them directly just like his previous Master had always commanded, so not even the slightest bit of contamination was on their polished surface. With quick hands and quiet feet he put all the shiny pots and pans away where he had found them. When he turned to grab a broom he jumped in surprise.

The demon was standing in the doorway, smirking at him. That smirk gave him the creeps!

"Is… an..ything w…rong?" Harry flinched at the sound of his own stuttering voice.

The demons grin widened. "Not at all, it seems the little Master quite enjoyed your cooking."

Something in Harry relaxed at the words. Maybe he wouldn't be sent away, at least not right away. He still had some time to prove that he wouldn't be a burden on the other boy or a danger to the demon that was now walking closer to him.

Harry stiffened. He hadn't seen him move until he was almost to him. The demon stopped just in front of him. "But, he does want to know a few things." The emerald eyed slave shivered as the demon ran a sharp nail over his cheek. He could feel the bracelet on his wrist heating up. "You will answer all my questions, won't you pet?"

Harry gulped and nodded, he had a feeling it would not end well if he didn't.

Sebastian's smile widened. "Good boy," if the now purring voice hadn't been enough to make him shudder, the hand now petting his hair sure was.

"Where exactly do you come from?"

Harry's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell them that he was from the future and had no idea how he had ended up here. He was about to make up a lie when the bracelet on his wrist sent shocks through him, a clear warning of what would happen should he even attempt it.

Sebastian waited for a few moments as the boys heart rate sped up, but he soon lost his patience. The hand petting the boys hair, grabbed on to it and pulled the boys head back. The demon delighted in the small surprised sound that came from the boy. "Answer me."

"England," Harry gasped, his hands reaching up instinctually, "I come from London, England. I swear."


End file.
